danganronpafandomcom-20200222-history
Tsumugi Shirogane
Tsumugi Shirōgane (白銀 つむぎ Shirōgane Tsumugi) is a character featured in New Danganronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing. Tsumugi's title is 'Ultimate Cosplayer '(超高校級の「コスプレイヤー」''chō kōkō kyū no “kosupureiyā”''). Appearance Tsumugi is a tall young woman with long, knee long, cerulean hair which starts smooth and becomes wavy the lower it goes. Her eyes are a soft teal and round. She wears rimless glasses with white temples. Her uniform consists of a knee long pleaded skirt, adorned with six white buttons on her waist, her skirt seems to be held by suspenders. She wears an orange bow, black socks ending under the knee, and grey shoes. Her blazer has two pockets on both sides and is adorned by the same white buttons as her skirt. She has been shown without her blazer in her promotional artwork, which shows an insignia of sort on her left breast. Personality Tsumugi is an honors type student who speaks in a docile and gentle way, but she becomes very passionate when she talks about her favorite series or cosplays, having a habit of slipping in famous quotes from various sources into conversation.Shirogane's profile on the official website. Tsumugi also tends to ignore people while she's in her thoughts, no matter how many times they try talking to her. While Tsumugi is the Ultimate Cosplayer, she only enjoys making costumes, not wearing them. However, she hates using cosplayers who care more about standing out than love of the series, so she wears her own costumes as well.Famitsu Scan, November 17th 2016. She deeply loves cosplaying as she states that cosplaying is an expression of love. Skills and Abilities Ultimate Cosplayer Despite her status as the Ultimate Cosplayer, Tsumugi actually doesn't have interest in cosplaying herself. Rather, she states that she enjoys recreating costumes more. She loves to create costumes, because it is like making a fictional character real, in a way. She is so popular that she has a corporate sponsorship. In her promotional artwork, Tsumugi is featured with mannequins wearing lingerie and a wig, several paints and cosmetic brushes, as well as red thread and an object which could be interpreted as scissors. This could imply that her talent is multi-faceted. History Tsumugi is a very popular cosplayer with a corporate sponsorship. ''New Danganronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing Relationships Quotes *“I'm telling you, that's not a costume!” *“I guess it... hasn’t come to this. Then... Tsumugi will stop thinking about it.” *“I just like recreating the characters’ costumes, so I wish someone else would wear them for me...” *“Black-haired characters with red eyes are always sacred!” *“Cosplays are essentially made from fictional works to begin with.” Trivia * In her promotional art, Tsumugi owns a wig that is a reference to Hatsune Miku, a popular singing synthesizer. *Her first name is written in hiragana, but can be written in kanji as 紬, which refers to pongee silk. *Tsumugi's last name, 白銀 ''Shirōgane, which consists of the kanji for "white" (白) and "silver" (銀), may refer to a few things. "Shirōgane" is a native Japanese word for silver, which is commonly known as 銀 gin. ** The second definition refers to a metaphorical expression for snow. *In many of her promotional art bonuses, Tsumugi was paired up with Kirumi Tojo, Korekiyo Shinguji, or both, strangely often. This can be an intentional implication or simply done for the sake of aesthetics. *At the current moment is it ambiguous whether Tsumugi refers to herself exclusively in first or third person, as there have been instances of both shown so far. References Navigation Category:New Danganronpa V3 Characters Category:Female Category:Alive